


Did Greg know the truth?

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Pearl and Greg argues over rose, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond, did greg know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: One of the biggest questions going around tumblrDid Greg know? , did rose.... I mean pink diamond told the truth?As usual pearl and Greg argues over rose





	Did Greg know the truth?

Arguments in 3..2...1

Pearl- you’ll kill her!!!!!

Greg- it’s her choice, we are having a baby, pearl.

Pearl- you can’t do this! If you really cared about her then you wouldn’t make her do that!

Greg- I love her!

Pearl- I need her!

Greg -well maybe that’s not enough for her!

Pearl- you don’t deserve her! You don’t know who she is!  
Greg- I know who she is!

Pearl- you don’t know ,you don’t know anything about her! You don’t know anything she did!

Greg- well , then tell me what I don’t know?

Pearl- I...I..(slaps hands over mouth)

Greg- why are you doing that?

Pearl- rose...is... rose (struggles to speak)

Greg- stop your hurting yourself!!!

Pearl- she’s my....she’s all I have... she’s the only one   
( uncontrollably crying)

Greg- are you crying?

Pearl- she’s my.... she’s my everything (grabs Greg by his shirt) you can’t take her away from me!!!!!!

Greg- pearl......

Pearl- what am I going to when she disappears I’m going to lose her (slaps hand over mouth again crying)

Greg- pearl (places hand on her holder)

Pearl- don’t you dare touch me!!!!!!!

Greg- (Hugs pearl) it’s okay 

Pearl ( gives in crying) no I am going to be alone, no one else will know. No one else will know about her. I’ll be the only one.

Greg- no... you won’t. I know 

Pearl- you know?

Greg- I know.

Pearl- she told you!!!

Greg- she felt like she needed to confess everything.

Pearl- how could she tell you? You can’t even take orders!!!! HOW!!!!!

Greg- I’m not going to tell anyone.

Pearl- trusted you more than me she....she (slaps hand over mouth again) she did this to me so i can be trusted with her secret and I stood by her side for 5000 years. She suddenly takes your word and you haven’t known her for a decade!!

Greg- pearl, she loves me!!!

Pearl- she barely knows you!! It’s not fair! None of this is fair!! I gave up EVERYTHING for her EVERYTHING damn it! And she just gives it all to you without a second thought!!! (Runs away crying)

(Greg just stood there next to his van speechless)


End file.
